


The Right Kind Of Boyfriend

by AverageFangirl220



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AverageFangirl220/pseuds/AverageFangirl220
Summary: Vernon is the new exchange student in his grade. Ethereal and effortlessly kind, Seungkwan finds himself gravitating toward him. He’s fine with Vernon being in a relationship and certainly okay with being nothing more than friends.Until one day, he catches sight of the truth behind their relationship; the stuff that usually happens behind closed doors. Unable to see his friend go through this, Seungkwan is determined to do something.But Vernon doesn’t want him telling anyone. Seungkwan thinks he’s crazy, but he abides, coming up with a compromise: he’ll show Vernon how a real boyfriend is supposed to be and hopefully convince him how toxic his relationship really is.But sometimes compromises clash. Messing with feelings is a dangerous thing. Messing with people? More so.Will Seungkwan be able to show Vernon what a true relationship is meant to be like, or will he find himself in a position where that is no longer possible before its too late? Will he be able to prevent himself from falling for the boy with the pretty eyes and naïve self or will he be too late?
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Chan | Dino, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Original Character(s), Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

It's not usually like this.

He's usually on time. Never once has he been late so of course the one day that he arrives just a minute after the bell rings, he thinks he's screwed. He doesn't bother going to his locker as he races for homeroom. He's vaguely aware of a voice yelling 'no running', but he ignores it. There are days in the week when their homeroom teacher doesn't show up and he can't remember if today is one of those days or if he was going to get to class and be handed a slip for detention.

He skids to a stop outside his classroom, hands gripping onto the wall firmly as he composes himself. He has a hand on the doorknob, but doesn't get a chance to open the door as he hears the clearing of a throat.

"Boo Seungkwan," the teacher says sternly and yeah, he's pretty sure this is the part where he'll be given detention. Nevertheless, he sucks in a breath and braces himself as he turns around. For his age, he's really pretty. One of the youngest teachers working at the school and one of the few that spoke on a level of equality with their students. Thick brows, thin oval face and a small nose, his looks were what the class often spoke about on the days that he didn't show as they tried to figure out a job more suitable for him (these often ranged from model to actor to singer.) They were still glad to have him as a teacher though.

"Good morning, Mr. Qian!" he forces out cheerily. "Wonderful morning, isn't it? It's good to see that you're already here! I was just heading into class now, so..." he trails off, thumbing his fingers vigorously in the direction of the classroom door. He's about to turn, but a hand on his shoulder stops him in his tracks. Yeah, he's screwed. It was worth a try though.

"They want to see you in the office?"

Eyes widening, his jaw practically drops. "The office?" he splutters, as if he hadn't heard Mr. Qian clearly, which is certainly not the case. The words couldn't have been said any more clearly. Nerves were anchoring itself in his stomach which started churning.

"Yes." Mr. Qian lifts a stack of papers and taps the top of his head gently. "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. I'll see you second period."

Too nervous to supply a proper response, Seungkwan nods. The walk to the principle's office is silent, the hallways empty with all the students in their homeroom classes. The nerves have only intensified the closer he's getting and every worse possibility pops in and out of his mind like flash cards being showed to him during a study session. When he gets to the door, he sucks in a breath and folds his hands together behind his back. The door is wide open, as it usually is, so he rather than knocking, he peaks a head in.

"Hello, Miss Kang," he greets the receptionist softly. Today she has her hair pinned up into a bun, a hairstyle that is very commonly worn by her, and she's got her glasses resting on the bridge of her nose. She's typing away at something seemingly important he decides when she doesn't spare him a glance as she waves a hand toward the door to the principle's office.

Up until now, he's managed to avoid a trip to the principle's office. Other than delivering a message for the teacher or coming in for his timetable the first day of school, he hasn't been here. Even when he was, he had yet to step into the actual principle's office. Tapping the knuckle of his hand lightly against the door, he takes a tentative step into the room.

The room is fairly big considering the space of the office itself. Bookshelves lined the right wall while the left wall held a line of cabinets, all containing various information that he supposes is important. There was a time when his teacher sent him to collect a folder and he got to see the pretty co-ordination of the cabinet itself.

There's a boy in one of the seats. He's head is lowered toward his lap while the principle's eyes are glued to a folder in front of him. He takes a step past the carpet separating the bookshelf from the seats and folding his hands around the head of the chair as he considers the situation. Maybe he wasn't in trouble. Maybe everything was just fine and he was called in for a different reason entirely. There was still hope for him yet, which had him mentally slapping away the smile trying to cross his face.

"Good morning, Mr. Boo," the principle greets in his monotonous voice. He pages to the end of the folder before shutting it. Lifting his head, his chapped lips pull into a smile across a face full of wrinkles. The principle has been around for as long as he could remember. His friend Chan's oldest brother attended here when he became a principle. Or maybe it was some time before that. "Thank you for coming."

"Good morning, Mr. Seo."

Mr. Seo folds his hands together and rests it atop his desk. "I'm sorry to have called you in, but I have a favor to ask of you." He looks up, a glint in his eye. "Do you mind?"

"I don't mind at all, sir."

Mr. Seo nods toward the boy that had been sitting in one of the chairs, clad in the school blazer. At the signal, he gets to his feet and turns around. Breath hitching, he quickly tries to regain his composure as he takes in the boy before him. With his black head of hair falling neatly into his face and his perfectly proportioned face, he can't help but forget who he is for a moment. The boy was breathtaking. Definitely a foreign exchange student, though the longer he stares, the more he thinks there's definitely a bit of asian gene to him.

"This is Hansol Vernon Chwe. He's our newest transfer student," he says, gesturing with a hand toward the guy. "I'd like you to give him a tour of the school if that's okay."

He doesn't wait for a response as he takes a seat, lifting the telephone to his ear. Taking it as a sign to leave, Seungkwan glances over at Hansol and juts his head in the direction of the door before he makes his way out. "Good luck, Miss Kang," he sing-songs as he steps out of the office, swirling around to face the guy right outside. He stops a few feet away, eyes slightly wide in wonder.

"So, Hansol, it's nice to meet you." Stretching out a hand, he offers as bright a smile as he can muster. "I'm Boo Seungkwan and I'll be your tour guide."

"Please, if you could just call me Vernon," he insists, accepting Seungkwan's hand. His voice is soft and effortless though he could make out the hint of an accent in his voice. He wanted to ask so many questions, but he didn't think it was his place. Especially considering they quite literally just met. The handshake is quick before Vernon is retracting his hand and slipping it into the pocket of his blazer. He does another swirl and starts on ahead.

The silence between the two is unsettling, Seungkwan thinks as he takes him around the school. Occasionally, his lips will part to say something, but he finds himself stopping for reasons beyond him. It made him a little nervous, walking with a boy who, despite the bland uniform of their school, looked effortlessly ethereal. He tried not to look back any more than necessary, limiting it to every little stop or gesture he made.

They're midway into the tour having just reached the music room when the door shoots open, a series of tunes escaping the room. They watch a boy leave the room, tall and thin with a mop of wavy black hair. As he turns around, a wave of panic fills him. He knew who it was; a dance student who only ever came to this side of the building for one reason. He doesn't have to look to know who the boy waves to, but he does anyway.

At the entrance of the music room stands a small, blonde haired male with cat like eyes and a slight smile. As soon as the boy is gone, the smile disappears and his eyes attention is drawn to Vernon and Seungkwan.

Lee Jihoon was a well known musical prodigy. In his second last year of high school, he's already composed and written a handful of songs that have been selected for use in musicals. This year, he was the one writing the entire thing; deciding the play and writing the songs. He happened to be Chan's brother.

"Jihoonie-hyung!" Vernon exclaims, catching Seungkwan by surprise. Head whipping around to look at him, it's like he's looking at a different person. Unlike the Vernon he had been walking with, this Vernon smiles widely at the sight of their senior. He has a cute smile, what with the way his gums peak out under his top lip. It's like the top half of a heart the way his lips form.

"Oh, Vernon. Hello." After a moment, his eyes shift to Seungkwan, dark orbs almost emotionless. "Seungkwan."

Not knowing what else to do, he responds with a nod.

Despite Vernon's obvious excitement, Jihoon remains composed. It's scary. If they really knew each other, then surely there should have been a little more emotion. This is precisely why he feared Jihoon. That among other reasons. Folding his hands behind his back, he tries to keep the smile on his face.

"You two know each other?" he asks. He watches the two closely, trying to figure out whether there were any relations. Though he's certain if that were the case, Chan would have told him by now so that can't be.

Vernon is still smiling. "Yes, I—" He cuts himself off. "Yes, we do."

"Are you giving him a tour?" Jihoon queries, pulling his attention away from Vernon.

"Ah, yes I am. I've almost finished. Just this half of the school left to go," he explains. Usually he was a fumbling mess around Jihoon, but with Vernon here with them, he felt a little less nervous. Better yet explained, his nervousness around Vernon overlapped his nervousness around Jihoon. The only difference being that he had no choice but to hide it around Vernon—he was giving him a tour after all.

Jihoon's eyes shift between them in consideration.

"Would you like me to take over then?" he offers, eyes landing on Seungkwan as he does. His expression is unreadable, though the offer is genuine. Perhaps because they knew each other. Maybe Vernon would feel more comfortable that way, having someone he already knew show him the rest of the school. Perhaps that's why he finds himself agreeing.

"If Vernon's okay with it then sure."

When there are no protests from the boy in question, Seungkwan bids them a goodbye. With a wave, he starts off in the direction of his second class (first period was almost over, so there was no point trying to make it to the lesson.) He stops at the sound of his name and turns around, catching sight of Vernon's smile right before he lowers his upper body into a half bow.

"Thank you, Seungkwan!"

"It was really no problem," Seungkwan calls back, offering a half bow in return before turning around and dashing off in the direction he'd been heading. He finds himself smiling despite himself. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines Day :)  
> Here's an update for y'all <3

Seungkwan doesn’t see any of his friends after his little tour. Chan messaged him this morning that he’ll be running late, and his other friends are all in grades above him. He spends the morning containing himself and he does well. 

Until lunch rolls around and he catches sight of his group.

Plopping down into the seat, his tray makes a clunk as it lands on the metal table. Folding his arms on the table, his eyes meet Seokmin who's seated across from him. The boy in question leans forward, inspecting Seungkwan closely before shifting back into his seat and lifting a brow. “What’s got you so down in the dumps?” he asks. 

Seungkwan didn’t feel very down in the dumps. He felt a little intimidated and overly excited as all the emotions from this morning as well as his need to tell someone meshed together, bustling through him like waves. Maybe he just _looked_ down in the dumps. If so, he could think of one reason why.

“I met one of the most beautiful humans I have ever laid my eyes on,” Seungkwan explains. He can feel as Chan turns to him, but he goes on. “And instead of maintaining my composure right through to the end, I got _flustered_!” Hands curling into fists, he lightly slams them against the table causing it to shake ever so slightly. 

“More beautiful than me?” Seokmin queries, his mouth pulling up into a toothy smile. He’s got a big smile, full set of teeth showing as it takes up half of his face. His eyes slightly disappearing gives the impression that he’s smile is a lot bigger than it actually is. 

He scoffs. “You know Soonie will have my head if I say yes,” he says pointedly. Soonie, or Kwong Soonyoung also known as Seokmin’s boyfriend. 

Seokmin grins. “But seriously, you got flustered? The last time that happened was when you found out Jihoon and Chan were brothers.” 

Seungkwan’s expression darkens at the memory. He remembers the day clearly. Jihoon at the time had been someone he admired being one of the most well-known music students in the school. A music prodigy, they liked to call him. He wanted nothing more than to meet him and have an opportunity to talk to him, but he was too scared. He’d been friends with Chan for just a week back then. They got paired for an assignment and they headed to his house. When he saw Jihoon, he felt absolutely flustered. Words were beyond him and he definitely embarrassed himself. If he could, he’d like to wipe the memory off the face of the earth. Have a redo. Start over. 

“He’s _really_ pretty,” Seungkwan says, pretending he hasn’t heard his friend. With a whine, he adds, “I was asked to give him a tour and we got to the music room when Jihoon sunbaenim—”

“Okay, hey!” Chan interrupts, a cheerful smile on his face. _Fake, fake, fake_ , he thinks, eyes wide. His head is screaming _danger_ as he looks into Chan’s eyes and sees the pure annoyance dancing around in the brown of his orbs. An annoyed Chan is scary. “Could you, and I’m asking in the _nicest way possible_ , please stop using those honorifics and stick to _hyung_? He’s literally two years older than you.” 

Seungkwan blinks absentmindedly, considering the words but nevertheless finishing off what he was saying. “—came out and took over the tour and he’s _so_ intimidating. Having a pretty boy and an amazing musician there, how do I not get flustered?” 

“Seriously, you’ve known my brother for years. You’ve admired his musical talents and he knows this very well. Will you stop being intimidated?” 

“I can’t help it. He’s my senior in music. And my role model at this stage. I aspire to have his talents,” Seungkwan grumbles, though at the deadpanned look across Chan’s face, he supposes he could give in to one of the things that he’s just mentioned. He releases an exhale of breath and shifts his eyes to look away. “I’ll call him hyung if that helps.”

“It does.” Seemingly pleased, Chan turns his attention back to the book in his hand. It’s not the prescribed reading book and it’s not the book he was busy with last week. Chan seemed to fly through books the way Seungkwan flew through music sheets. 

Seokmin clears his throat. “So they’re why you were flustered and intimidated?”

“Who?” 

Lifting his head, he catches Jeonghan making his way over Joshua a step behind him as they take their seats. Jeonghan has his eyes squared directly on Seungkwan, brows lifted in interest. When Jeonghan smiled, it made one think he was up to something. He had that mischievous aura constantly radiating around him. To the point where no matter what he was doing, you would be suspicious. 

Joshua is Jeonghan’s boyfriend, and he himself was a transfer student way back before Seungkwan got to the school. A lot of the time, you could still hear his accent and occasionally he let an English word slip when he couldn’t get the Korean word. Even before they started dating, the two had been inseparable. 

“The new transfer student,” Seungkwan says.

“He made you feel intimidated?” Jeonghan counters.

“Flustered.”

“Who made you feel intimidated?”

“It was Jihoonie again, wasn’t it?” Joshua bursts in, disrupting Jeonghan and his little back and forth thing they had going for a moment.

Jeonghan’s head whips in his boyfriend’s direction, clear surprise written across his face. They’re thinking the same thing, he realizes then. Since when did Lee Jihoon become _Jihoonie_? As far as they had known, other than Chan, nobody else had any relation to Jihoon. 

Joshua barely acknowledges them, dipping into the pasta he had packed in his lunch box. “We’re friends.”

“Uh huh.” Jeonghan doesn’t sound like he believes him. 

“It was Jihoon,” Seungkwan mutters. “Why is he so intimidating?”

“He’s really not,” Joshua and Chan respond simultaneously. They share a smile before turning back to what they’re doing. 

A head of blonde pops into his peripheral vision as Soonyoung walks over to the table. He took a seat beside Seokmin and slid his tray between the two. He’s filled the tray full for the both of them. When his eyes flicker up, he nods. “Jihoon is actually really nice you know.”

Seungkwan’s eyes narrow. “How’d you know what we were talking about?”

Lifting his hands defensively, a grin sprouts its way onto Soonyoung’s face as he responds, “I heard ‘intimidation’ and took a guess.”

“You’re only intimidated because you like his music,” Chan comments beside him, reaching over and stealing a fry from Seokmin and Soonyoung’s tray. Soonyoung scowls, but Chan chooses not to notice.

“I _love_ his music,” Seungkwan emphasizes. 

“Well, don’t look now,” Seokmin murmurs. “But Jihoon is coming this way.” 

As if those were the magic words, Jihoon and Vernon showed up at the end of their table. Jihoon offered a wave before turning his attention to Chan. “Could I speak with you for a moment?”

Chan slides out of his seat albeit reluctantly before following his brother. Leaving Vernon standing at the edge of the table, eyes shifting and head slightly lowered toward the table. 

“Everyone, this is the new exchange student, Vernon,” Seungkwan introduces with a hand gesture. “Vernon, this is everyone.”

“It’s nice to meet you all.” Vernon lifts his head to look at them. 

“Seungkwan was telling us you’re a transfer,” Joshua says, head lifting up as he takes an interest. “Where are you from?”

“I’m from New York,” he responds politely. 

“Joshua’s from America,” Seungkwan inputs. 

“Oh, really? That’s cool,” Vernon says cheerfully. Before he can say anything else, Jihoon and Chan return, Chan sliding back into his seat and Jihoon nods to Vernon who offers greetings. The group choruses with ‘see you around’ and Joshua tells him he’s always available for conversation. 

Seungkwan gives an excited wave, hand dropping the moment Vernon disappears from his line of sight. He can hear the group snicker.

“How are you already whipped?” Seokmin asks, resting his chin in the palm of his hand, elbow pressing into the table. 

“I am _not_ ,” Seungkwan grumbles in annoyance, turning his attention to Chan. “So what did your brother want?”

“They put him in charge of helping out with auditions for the musical,” Chan responds. “Asked if I’d be okay waiting.”

Wait. Wait, wait, _wait_ . If Jihoon is in charge of the musical that means he’ll be auditioning right in front of him. Meaning he’ll be judged by Jihoon. Meaning if he gets the part, that would be like Jihoon saying he’s good enough. He’s _good_.

“Jihoon hyung is in charge?” 

“Yes.”

“I’m dead,” Seungkwan whines, running a hand through his hair and dragging it down his face. He’s absolutely dead. 


End file.
